


Swim Lessons

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Vrains Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Day 1. DomesticIn which Specter discovers that Ryoken apparently does not know how to swim and takes it upon himself to teach him.





	Swim Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This arose from a discord conversation and the idea of Ryoken actively "forgetting" how to swim to spend more time with Specter cause he's to embarrassed to actually admit he wants to do that.
> 
> So I attempted to fic it but then RL and the holidays got int he way and it ended up late. Oops

"Sir, please tell me you are kidding." Specter leaned back in his chair as he looked across the table at Ryoken, who hadn't lifted his gaze from his laptop.

"I'm not."

Specter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Ryoken, the one who had insisted they flee Den City by boat, HIS boat, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi and wanted cyberterrorist Revolver, had no idea how to swim. It had come up in conversation when Specter suggested they go for a swim, as the weather was nice, the water calm and there was quite frankly nothing else to do. Anything important and involving computers could be left to the other three to take care of while they took a much needed break. Plus, Ryoken really needed some time away from his computer and Link VRAINS, a chance to unwind.

And then Ryoken had dropped that bombshell on him that he didn't really know how to swim.

"I must ask, has it escaped your notice that we are on a boat, surrounded by an ocean. And that you have spent your whole life living beside the ocean. How is it that you do not know how to swim?"

Ryoken shrugged. "It never came up as being necessary to know how to do. Besides, the boat has plenty of life jackets should the need arise, and Dr. Kyoko, Aso and Genome all know how to swim. If I fall over board someone will be able to rescue me." He paused and glanced up slightly, looking at Specter over the top of his computer. "And considering the tone you're giving me I am assuming you know how to swim as well."

"Of course I do," he replied, almost offended at the idea that he wouldn't know how to swim.

"There, then I fail to see the problem."

"The problem is, we're on a boat at sea and you do not know how to swim." Specter sighed and stood up, closing the laptop in front of him before heading towards his sleeping quarters. He emerged a few moments later, a towel slung over one shoulder and dressed only in a bathing suit and carrying something which he dropped right in Ryoken's lap.

Ryoken frowned as he picked the article of clothing up, a pair of swimming trunks. "These are–"

"Get changed and meet me on deck. I'm going to give you some lessons, that way you at least won't drown if you fall over board."

 

Specter sighed as he sat down on the stern of the boat, legs hanging off the edge and into the water as he waited for Ryoken to join him. He couldn't understand it, how could Ryoken not know how to swim?

He was going to have to change that, or at the very least teach him how to tread water so he wouldn't drown if he ended up in the ocean somehow.

"So, you're going to teach me to swim are you?"

Specter spun around at the sound of Ryoken's voice and nearly fell off the edge of the boat and into the water at the sight of him. Specter had never seen him in such a sate of undress before, wearing nothing but a pair of borrowed swim trunks. He'd expected Ryoken to throw on a t-shirt of some kind as well, but he hadn't. He was in just the swim trunks, with one hand resting on a hip as he stood on the boat's deck.

"Well, first we have to get you in the water," said Specter, quickly slipping into the water. "And don't worry I won't let you drown."

"How considerate of you," said Ryoken with a teasing smirk as he sat down on the edge.

Specter felt his face heat up and he looked away quickly, only looking back when he heard a splash.

"So, what are we starting with first, teacher?" asked Ryoken, holding onto the small ladder on the back of the boat as he looked over his shoulder at Specter.

Specter almost choked, teacher, Ryoken had called him teacher. Oh this was going to be a day alright.

"L-let's start with treading water, to make sure you don't drown," he said, stumbling over his words. "And floating. We'll start with that."

He didn't often get this sort of chance, to tell Ryoken what to do AND have him listen.

Ryoken it seemed was a fast learner, something Specter was thankful for because he was sure he might just die if he was allowed to continue being as close to Ryoken as he was. Every time they touched, which was quite frequently as Specter corrected limb position or carefully guided him or pulled him along, he felt as if his heart would burst and he hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. And it really didn't help when Ryoken suddenly picked up speed, almost swimming headlong into him and forcing him to speed up himself.

For someone who didn't know how to swim, he took the water remarkably well, like a fish. And his movements in the water were nearly as graceful. Specter almost felt as if he were floundering around as he swam beside Ryoken, ensuring that he didn't drown. 

 

Ryoken sighed as he folded his hands behind his head, staring up at the starry sky as he lay on out on the back deck. He hated lying to Specter, even if it was about something as small as not knowing how to swim, but how else was he supposed to get Specter to spend time with him like that? While he was loath to admit it as it was to embarrassing and he'd never live it down, Specter was special to him and he wanted to spend time with him that wasn't related to work, but trying to do so was not the easiest of tasks. As it was, it was rare for them to spend time together that wasn't related to work, especially something that could be considered leisure time, such as swimming off the back of the boat. And even during the few times they did, Specter was always so, formal, treaing him like his boss rather than a friend. 

Ryoken was sure that if he had suggested going for a swim it wouldn't have been nearly as enjoyable as it had ended up being. And there was something about Specter "teaching" him that was, fun. Probably the fact that for even a little while, Specter wasn't treating him like his boss or worshipping the ground he walked on, but more like an equal. It was refreshing to say the least. Besides, Specter seemed to enjoy explaining to him what to do, so he was more than content to let him continue believing that he had no idea how to swim.

Plus, teasing Specter and watching him get flustered was fun in its own way as he was always so calm and composed. His cheeks grew incredibly red and he tripped over his words, it was almost, endearing.

He doubted he'd be able to use the same ruse again though, Specter was much too smart for that. In fact he'd probably figure out sooner rather than later that Ryoken had been messing with him, though Ryoken hoped it was later.

Specter shifted slightly as he slept and the blanket that was half draped over him fell to the deck.

With a soft sigh, Ryoken stood up and retrieved the blanket, carefully pulling it back over Specter. Ryoken hovered for a moment as he looked down at him, then he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Specter's forehead. He barely stirred and Ryoken smiled before going to lie back down, wondering what else he could convince Specter he didn't know how to do so he could "teach" him.

 


End file.
